The Internet and other networks such as cellular phone networks have enabled consumers to shop and compare prices, services, and products through a variety of sources. Consumers can use their computers or other network devices to visit a variety of network commerce providers such as websites, and can research and purchase items more quickly than it may typically take to drive to a shopping mall.
Some websites specialize in certain products, such as websites that sell only electronics or network commerce providers that sell only books, while others sell a wider variety of items. Not all websites are simply commercial sales businesses; other sales formats such as classified ad listings or auctions have become popular, including perhaps the best-known auction website, eBay™. Because auction websites such as eBay™ typically involve transactions between individual consumers and not well-known or trusted retailers, various feedback mechanisms enabling auction sellers and buyers to provide feedback regarding transactions are often provided. In one such example, the bidding and purchasing process is guided by the auction website or other network commerce system, and feedback can be left as a part of the purchasing process.
The listings at auction sites may not always include all products that sellers seek to find, and so sometimes include fixed price listings provided by third party retailers or other parties. These fixed price listings can provide a buying opportunity for consumers visiting the auction site when no suitable products are available for auction, or can provide a greater number of products than are available for auction when an item is in high demand. The variety of products available is typically also enhanced, and availability is not dependent on the term of an auction. In some examples, the selected product is bought directly from the third party provider using the vendor's own purchasing systems such as credit card online payment, or other purchasing transaction systems used for other retail purchases. In other examples, the seller advertises a service, such as installation, repair, wedding photography, or other such services.
But, certain challenges may exist for network commerce providers and for consumers relating to the quality of service provided by these third party vendors or fixed-price sales conducted outside the auction process in an auction environment. Because the transaction isn't completed using the auction process, the various features and protections offered by the auction completion process such as payment escrow, feedback, and consumer protection mechanisms and dispute resolution processes are not provided as part of the transaction.
It is desired to better manage third-party vendor transactions in environments such as an auction website or other network commerce system.